conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Community of Sadenist Federated Republics
The Community of Sadenist Federated Republics (CSFR, Community SFR or the Community) is a large federation located primarily in Laneum. The Community consists of twelve autonomous republics scattered throughout the world, which only united under one flag during the late 1800s; brought together by the teachings and beliefs of Castiv Saden. The Community consists of five geographical regions; namely Lanean Community SFR, Hwadarician Community SFR, Ragnonic Community SFR, Estenderic Community SFR and Taskinian Community SFR. The Lanean Community SFR is the core region of the CSFR and hosts the majority of the Community's ~1 billion citizens. The Lanese Confederation is located east of the Lanean Community SFR, and the Hwadar Empire to the west. The Xivonioki Imperium is located to the south of the Hwadarician Community SFR, and the Shi'Ji Civilization to the north of the Taskinian Community SFR. The CSFR follows the government model of a federal republic with many confederal characteristics. The Communal Pact of 1888 binds all twelve republics together under the state ideology of Sadenism and the Federal Chairperson, who is elected by the legislatures of all the republics. The federal government is based out of the Federal Territory of Lrak, which is also the Community's largest city. The Federal Chairperson is Traver Crattis. The Community hosts the world's largest population of nearly 1.1 billion citizens. Because of its huge population and largely ineffective socialist model, the vast majority - around 75% - of the country's people are poor, with many starving; even though unemployment is nonexistent and illegal under the age of 16. While this is true, the country's economy itself is not considered weak. The Community undoubtedly has the world's largest industrial secondary-sector economy, with most of the people employed in factories. History 5000 BNC *The Kingdom of Tarrnia is established in Middle Western Laneum. 4900 BNC *The Ten Chiefdoms of Burlka is established in Southwestern Laneum to counter the Tarrnien advance into southern Laneum. 4870 BNC *The Tarrnien-Burlkan War ends with Burlkan victory and conquest of Tarrnia. 2870 BNC *The Lanean Empire invades the regions of Gnanalia and Tarrnia. 2760 BNC *The Lanean Empire has established full control of the region of Gnanalia and exterminated Ixanian cultural values from the native population of the region. A military government is established to administer the population while fighting continues in Tarrnia. 2720 BNC *The Lanean Empire wrestles control of the region of Tarrnia. A temporary military government is established until the population has fully accepted Lanean culture and can be allowed seats in the Diet. 2694 BNC *The military government of Gnanalia is abolished and the people of the region are allowed seats in the Diet. Natives of Lana are encouraged to settle the region. The former military administration is sent south into Tarrnia. 2677 BNC *The military government of Tarrnia is abolished and the people allowed seats in the Diet. Natives are encouraged to settle the region and spread Lanean culture. 2670 BNC *The Lanean Empire invades the region of Ninelia. 2590 BNC *The region of Ninelia is conquered by the Laneans. A military government is established. 2530 BNC *Ninelia is annexed into the Empire, the military government is abolished, and the people are allowed seats on the Diet. The Lanean Empire reaches an age of prosperity. 2450 BNC *Nilatso is invaded by the Lanean Empire. The Empire meets its first struggles with taking control of foreign lands, as the people of the region are much more hostile towards foreign rule than the peoples of Gnanalia, Tarrnia, and Ninelia. 2318 BNC *Nilatso is entirely occupied by the Lanean Empire. A military government is established indefinitely, as the people of the region are hostile towards Lanean control. 2306 BNC *A group of settlers from Lana to Nilatso is brutally murdered by natives. The military government establishes that further hostility towards Lanean control will result in the extermination of the natives. 2297 BNC *Another group of citizens is murdered in Nilatso. The military government begins openly attacking native villages in the region. 2240 BNC *The military loses control of Nilatso, the region becomes a warring region for a second time. 1940 BNC *After three centuries of unrest, the Empire retracts from Nilatso. 1885 BNC *Empress Alolanus begins a second attempt at invading the region of Nilatso. She believes that dividing the area into two sections will more easily establish a control over the areas. 1883 BNC *Empress Alolanus is murdered by her sister Brettana Titanna. Brettana reestablishes the Imperial Diet, though she carries on the invasion of Nilatso using her sister's invasion plan. 1750 BNC *Nilatso Minor is under the control of the Lanean military. The population is still hostile, but the military's increased presence in the region prevents open attacks against Lanean citizens and settlements. 1630 BNC *Nilatso Major is under the control of the Lanean military. Two separate military governments are established for each region. The localized pressure on the natives further prevents open attacks against the Empire. 1450 BNC *The population of Nilatso is allowed seats on the Imperial Diets, though the military retains a strong presence in the regions. 1170 BNC *The populations of the Nilatso regions stage a fully planned rebellion against the Lanean Empire. The use of Lanean tactics by the natives confuses the Lanean military. 980 BNC *Lanean population centers in the two regions are totally decimated. The Imperial Diet votes to retreat, but the Emperor Raceus Mannus overthrows the Diet and continues the fighting against the natives. 850 BNC *With control of the Nilatso regions almost entirely depleted, the Imperial military's presence in every region of the Empire is almost doubled. 790 BNC *The Empire is pushed back into Ninelia from Nilatso. 150 BNC *Ninelia and Tarrnia attempt to overthrow the Imperial military in their regions. 290 ANC *The western provinces of the Empire begin demanding independence due to the thin spread of policing forces across the Empire. 320 ANC *The Imperial Diet declares that secession is illegal, and that the Empire should remain whole. 340 ANC *The Lanean Empire at the threat of capitulation from its size, concedes to the demands of the western Terrnien peoples, and grants them and other groups in the west independence. The West Lanean Empire is established. 1544 *The West Lanean Empire's oppressive imperial government is overthrown by several feudal vassals. In its wake, four independent yet closely allied kingdoms are formed; namely the Kingdom of Gnanalia, the Second Tarrnien Kingdom, the Kingdom of Ninelia and the Allied Kingdoms of Nilatso. 1801 *Castiv Saden releases his most popular book, Lanean Utopia, which today is regarded as the "Bible of Sadenism". Among his vast ideology documented in the book, Saden states that West Laneum must be united under one "Sadenist" (read: communist) government. The book becomes a best seller with one year. 1839 *The Sadenist Party is founded in West Laneum. It is an umbrella organization to the various political groups and parties scattered throughout the kingdoms of West Laneum. 1843 *Sadenist calls for unification of West Laneum become violent, with riots spilling into the streets and several acts of terrorism being committed throughout the region. In the same year, the allied kings of the region sign a cross-border agreement banning Lanean Utopia from the bookshelves. Possession of the book leads to imprisonment. 1847 *The Sadenist Party is labelled a terrorist organization throughout the region. The governments start persecuting known members. 1861 *The First Sadenist Rebellion officially begins throughout the kingdoms of West Laneum. 1863 *The Sadenist Rebellion is crushed after the kingdoms unite their military and security police forces to fight the uprising. 1871 *The Second Sadenist Rebellion officially begins throughout the kingdoms of West Laneum. 1887 *After more than a decade of brutal fighting, the "Great Revolution" (interchangeable with "Great Rebellion") is won by Sadenist forces. The kings of West Laneum are publicly executed. 1888 *The Communal Pact is signed by the new Sadenist leaders of the four kingdoms of West Laneum, as well as the merchant Republic of Sylvandea; establishing the Community of Sadenist Federated Republics. 1900 *Colonel Hahnk Rabortxon of 8 Battalion, 19th Ground Corps rallies most of his troops and attacks the mostly-Ixanian settlement of Name in the Republic of Nuvuthar. Rabortxon has long been a member of a xenophobic anti-Ixanian group and regularly expressed his dislike of the race. **General Sazch Arlondel, commanding officer of the 19th Ground Corps, orders Rabortxon, who was acting against all orders, to stand down. Rabortxon refuses and threatens to attack the 19th GC's headquarters in Geernval after "the cleansing". **Arlondel orders 2- and 11 Battalion to attack the 8 Battalion in Name. **2- and 11 Battalion are narrowly defeated; and those who remain rally to Rabortxon's cause. **The Federal Chairperson, Nhacks Kallarem, federalizes the 19th Ground Corps and launches a concentrated attack on Rabortxon's forces. **The 19th is barely able to defeat Rabortxon; however, over 11,000 Ixanian civilians lie dead. **The Lanioki General Council (LGC), the body which claims to represent the marginalized Ixanians living in the Community, has its paramilitary wing attack the republican capital of Geernval while military forces in the region are in a state of disarray. **The Battle of Geernval commences, with the LGC seeking revenge for those who have been killed. **Two months later, Geernval falls, and the LGC start massacring the civilian populace of the city. **In less than three weeks, out of the 3,100,000 people living in the city, over 500,000 are brutally killed before the Community military is able to retake the city. 1901 *The Geernval Commission finds the entire event to be the fault of Rabortxon, and does not seek the death penalty for the captured leaders of the LGC; rather sentencing each to 10 years hard labor in a labor camp. **The population and military of the Community are outraged at the findings of the Commission, and start indiscriminately killing Ixanians throughout the country. **Chairperson Kallarem calls for calm and starts dismissing military officers taking part in the genocide. **The Chairperson is killed less than a week later at his home in Lrak. **The new Chairperson, Bimhenak Meusk, coincidentally a native of Geernval, turns a blind eye to the genocide, and reinstates the previously dismissed military leaders. 1903 *The Ixanian genocide ends when the newly-elected Federal Sitting passes a law making it a crime punishable by six months' torture and death for killing an Ixanian. **The law, however, is the first of a series of anti-Ixanian laws which, among other things, confine the entire Ixanian population within the CSFR to Detainment Camps, and force them into cheap, borderline-slave labor. Politics Main article(s): Government and politics of the CSFR, Sadenism The Community of Sadenist Federated Republics takes the form of a federal republic which has many characteristics of a confederation per the Communal Pact, the Community's de facto constitution. All twelve republics are in a completely voluntary union with one-another, and any of them can leave with the consent of 90% of the registered voters within their jurisdiction, measured by referendum. Sadenism is the state ideology, based around the teachings and ideology of Castiv Saden, the so-called Father of the Community. It is in essence the most widespread communist political belief in Elysia and largely based around the notion of having a one-world communist state ("community") where all people help the world progress toward "colonizing the stars". Although the notion of spacefaring was unheard of in the life and times of Saden, he mentioned several times in his literal works that "the eventual goal of humanity should be to dissolve borders, reconcile all worldly differences and opposition, and expand outward until further expansion is impossible." Because of the Sadenism, the country's population is heavily patriotic. The people vest much pride in the Communal Space Corps, the CSFR's military space agency, to see them toward their Sadenist ideal. Saden further states that the only way for such a global superstate to effectively function is by means of a democratic federal republic. Federalism is deeply embedded in the country's political culture; and the totalitarian democracy is something even the poorest people in the CSFR are proud of - even though this is credited to their lack of consciousness by foreign analysts. Subdivision divisions The Community has different layers of subdivision. Geographically, the Community is divided into five regions, which have no political significance or impact. Politically, the Community is firstly divided into its twelve autonomous republics, which, in turn, are divided into districts. All the republics within the federation are unitary states, thus, while their national governments are elected by the people, the districts have no representatives of the people, but rather of the national governments. *Lanean Community SFR **Republic of Gnanalia **Republic of Tarrnia **Republic of Northern Burlka **Republic of Wherfurmarth (were / fur / marth?) - We're From Earth **Republic of Southern Burlka *Hwadarician Community SFR **Republic of Gnanalia **Republic of Nuvuthar (nuh / foot / har!) - No Future *Ragnonic Community SFR **Republic of Qunkastae (cun / cuss / tay) - Conquest **Republic of Hadfintoor (had / fine / tor) - Adventure **Republic of Gahume (ga! / homie) - Go Home **Republic of Lexgahume (leks / ga! / homie) - Let's Go Home *Estenderic Community SFR **Republic of Unbraxia (un / braks / ia) - Old Russia *Taskinian Community SFR **Republic of Kannanus (Canaan / us) - Colonize Foreign relations Military Culture and demographics *North: Germanish *Mid: Czechoslovakiaish *Southeast: Yugoslavianish *Southwest: VikingNorseish *Tribal Colony: Shi'Juish *Island Colonies: Hawaiian-VikingNorseish Language Alisyan (pronounced the same as Elysian) Religion Generally irreligious - rather worshiping the State and the Community. *North: Soleanism *Mid: Soleanism *Southeast: Soleanism *Southwest: Ishavanwoism *Tribal Colony: Shi'Juism *Island Colonies: Hawaiian-Ishavanwoism See also *Outline of the Community SFR Category:The Elysian Project Category:Community SFR